Need You Now
by xmrsdarrencriss
Summary: Blaine cheated on Kurt and broke Kurt's heart. It broke Blaine's heart when they broke up, and after Blaine sees Kurt back in Ohio in WMHS, he realizes he's made the biggest mistake and wants him back. But can he win Kurt back or will others come into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 1**

_Blaine cheated on Kurt and broke Kurt's heart. It broke Blaine's heart when they broke up, and after Blaine sees Kurt back in Ohio in WMHS, he realizes he's made the biggest mistake and wants him back. But can he win Kurt back or will others come into the mix?_

**Blaine**

I sighed as I made my way down the McKinley halls. This was it. Everybody found out about the fact that I cheated on Kurt. I tried to hold back the tears as all of these judgemental looks came towards me. I walked to my locker, collecting my Glee club sheets and walked to glee club waiting for Kurt's friends to gang up on me.

Finn then walked over, angry. "Blaine fucking Anderson! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm guessing Kurt told you..." I sighed. "...Finn, I didn't want this to happen. Eli means nothing to me."

"I cannot believe you would even do that! You're such a hyprocrite."

"How?"

"Remember Chandler? You thought my brother was cheating on you with him and he wasn't. He was texting, you...you took it further."

"Kurt's your step-brother."

"I don't care. I can't believe you had the nerve to show your face around here."

"I love Kurt. With all my heart. Eli was the biggest mistake I ever made."

Finn growled. "Then why the hell did you do it?!"

Just then, Mr Schue walked in. I considered myself lucky, as I was preparing for a fight. I get that Finn was sticking up for him, but it's really none of his business. I know Eli was a mistake, I hate Eli and myself for that. But, I do love Kurt. I thanked that the bell went and went to Dalton.

"BLAINE!" I heard Sebastian yell.

"Hi." I looked around. "How's things?"

"Good...I heard about you and Kurt." He smirked. "Didn't think you had it in you. But, to be honest, if you were gonna cheat you should've cheated with me."

"I didn't come here to sleep with you. I might move back here...I'm having a hard time at McKinley right now."

"What did you expect? Kurt was a legend there. Everybody, besides me, loved him."

I sighed. "I know. He's perfect..."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm here, if ya need me."

"I don't need you. I need Kurt."

I sighed, thinking of Kurt. I got my cell out and flicked through the photos of me and him. I felt myself tear up and wiped the tears away. I pictured the break up over and over again in my head.

_"Please stop pretending nothing's wrong." Kurt frowned._

_I saw Kurt tearing up so I did to. "I was with someone." _

_"It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"_

_"No. It wasn't Sebastian but it doesn't...it didn't mean anything. It was just a hook-up, okay?"_

_Kurt started crying. "Then who was it?!"_

_"It doesn't matter! I needed you. And you weren't around. I was lonely but I am really sorry."_

_"You don't think that __**I've **__been lonely?!" I saw Kurt heating up. "You don't think that __**I've **__had temptation?! But I resisted. For you."_

_"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am."_

_Kurt then walked away, leaving me there in the pouring rain, crying._

I wiped my tears away after reliving the worst thing to ever happen to me. I talked to Figgins about leaving McKinley and transferring to Dalton, the dean and Figgins agreed and I agreed to start Dalton on Monday. I knew this was going to be hard, both McKinley and Dalton have amazing memories but it could be a step forward.

On Monday, I walked in, wearing the Dalton uniform once again. Everywhere I looked, flashes of Kurt came running back into my mind. I sighed, walking into the library, surprising everyone.

"BLAINE!" They yelled.

"Hey, guys..."

Sebastian smirked. "What brings you- Oh, you look gorgeous in that blazer."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a Warbler now. Captain."

"I'm not captain."

"I am." This guy walked through, standing a few inches taller than me. "I'm Hunter Clarington. I replaced that dweeb for Captain of the Warblers. I like you though. You're a legend around here. I believe they call you Blaine Warbler."

"Yeah... They do."

I swallowed and began rehearsing with the Warblers. I then needed to call Kurt. I know he hates me, but I needed to hear his voice. I dialled his number and waited.

_"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry I can't get the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"_

I heard the beep and began my message. "Uhm, hey Kurt. It's me. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but I needed to hear your voice. I love you, Kurt. I told you, Eli was a mistake and I'd never do it again. I was lonely, and so were you, but I realize it was wrong, and I shouldn't have used your successful time in New York as an excuse. I'm a terrible boyfriend, but you know we're made for each other. Please, call me back. I love you...bye."

I threw my phone on the bed, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his call. _He probably won't even read the message. He'll probably just delete it, knowing it's from me. _I sighed and began to sing Teenage Dream again.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

My door opened, and in walked Sebastian. "Blaine, I didn't know I turn you on!"

"What do you want, Sebastian? I'm not in the mood for you or your flirting. Get the hint, I'm not interested."

"I actually came here because you have a visitor..."

Sebastian then walked out and in walked, to my surprise, Mercedes.

"Mercedes?!"

"Hey Blaine...can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." I watched her sit down before I began speaking again. "What's up?"

"Blaine. I know what you did. Don't worry, I won't have a go at you about how stupid you were, I think you've heard enough. Look, Kurt misses you. He'd never admit it, but he does. And I believe that you and him were meant to be. So, I think you should go to New York and surprise him."

"What's the point? He hates me and besides, he's got Adam."

"I see your point, yeah, he has Adam, but he doesn't love him. Don't tell anyone, but I heard Kurt admit to Adam that he was still in love with you!"

"Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate _you _at all. I hate what you did. There's a difference, but I love you and Kurt together. You made him happy. Don't give up on him, keep fighting. Just don't kick Adam's ass, he's British, it could go all British invasion." Mercedes smiled. "Do what you want, but do the right thing."

I watched her walk out. "Mercedes, wait!"

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

I watched her leave, then quickly grabbed my laptop and checked for the next flight to New York. The closest one was tomorrow, so that's when it'll be done. I started packing my things and headed off to sleep, ready for the next morning. I got a lift to the airport and flew to New York, which was a rough flight. I checked into a hotel, unpacked, locked my room and walked out of the hotel, onto the busy streets.

I looked around. _Where to start?_ New York was huge compared to Ohio. I called Mercedes and asked for Kurt's address. I finally, after Google Mapping it 7 times to get in my head, found Kurt's apartment and knocked on the door, sighing.

Rachel answered the door. "Hello?! Oh..."

"Hi, is Kurt here?"

"He's out with Adam." She sighed. "What are you even doing here?"

"You can't say anything. You cheated on Finn."

"I know! But mine was just a kiss. Yours was actual sex."

"It doesn't matter. I need to see him. Where is he?"

"I'm not gonna let you ruin Kurt's happiness, you need to go back to Ohio."

"Kurt's not happy! He's happy with me! Not with Adam."

"Why do you care? Go back to Ellie or whatever his name is."

"Eli." I corrected her. "Fuck."

"Wow. Get out."

"Fine!"

_If she's not going to help, I'll find him myself. _I tried all of the nearest cafes I could find, until I heard a British accent. I went in and saw Kurt. I quickly ducked, and watched them, peering between the gaps of the tables. I hid my face with a menu.

"Would you like to order something?" The waitress asked.

I pulled my menu down and ordered myself a black coffee. I saw Kurt looking at me, and quickly looking away. _Shit_. He noticed.

**Kurt**

I was having an...interesting...time with Adam. He was sweet, and his British accent - adorable! But he wasn't Blaine. I then drifted off into thoughts of Blaine whilst pretending to listen to Adam talk about how British music changed music industry. I kinda disagreed but whatever. I then heard a waitress speak near me, so I looked and I saw Blaine sat there. I rubbed my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but he was still there.

"Problem?" I heard Adam ask.

"No..." I sighed. "Okay, yeah. My ex is here."

"Blaine!? That bugger!? Where is he?"

"Adam, calm. Don't do anything. We'll just pretend we don't care."

"Pretend? So, that means you do care?"

"No. I didn't say that..."

Adam stood up, angry. "You love Blaine?!"

I sighed, watching him leave, and Blaine looked over with that stupid smug look on his face. _That's it. Time for confrontation._

**Blaine**

Well, his and Adam's argument amused me, especially that last line. I saw Kurt walked over towards me, so I smiled.

"Hey Kurt, small world!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I left McKinley and I'm in Dalton, but I'm taking a break. New York's always a good place to go."

"So's the bottom of the ocean. Consider there next time."

"Kurt, what's wrong? Did you argue with your precious new boyfriend? You rebounded quickly."

"Oh, like you didn't, with Sam?"

"Sam was a crush, but I'm over him now. You're still dating this guy."

"Why come back here? Did you think I'd see you and all these old feelings would come rushing back?! You're not **that **special, Blaine. And don't forget, you broke my heart, and I will never forgive you. Go back to Ohio. When we broke up, that was a message, and that message said 'stay the fuck away from me'. Get it through your head, that I never want to see you again. And don't leave me stupid voicemails begging for me to come back, because you are the one that blew it! So just go. And don't come back. We'll never be back together. We couldn't, because I can't trust you. You're not you anymore."

I watched Kurt walk away, and I felt myself tear up. I didn't even care I was in a public place, I was gonna cry. I wiped my tears away and walked off. He was right, which hurt me more. This whole idea was stupid. I left Kurt a note and booked a plane to go back to Ohio.

**Kurt**

That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Parts of me wanted to just grab Blaine and kiss him, and others wanted me to murder him. It was the best thing... I walked home, singing songs to myself and I found a note outside the door. I picked it up and it said 'Kurt' on the front. I went inside, laid on my bed and opened the note and began to read it.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry for coming. Mercedes thought it'd be a good idea, and I agreed. I love you and I know you love me. Deny it all you want, I felt the chemistry between us earlier. I wanted to kiss you so badly, but you were so pissed off. I tried seeing you earlier but you were out with Adam which made me so angry. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you. I miss you. You're the apple of my eye. I'm sorry for everything. _

_Love,_

_Blaine_

I ripped his note up and threw it in the trash. That's all it was to me, trash. Full of shit. I swore I'd never get back together with him and I'm sticking to my word.

**So. it sucks, I know. But I really want to get them back together, but there'll be somebody coming into the mix soon. I hope this didn't suck too bad. And I love Kurt and Blaine, so if any of them seem like assholes, they're not meant to be. xP**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 2**

_So, here's Chapter two. Slight smut included, but it isn't Klaine. __**Yet.**_

**Blaine**

It had been a week since I went to visit Kurt in New York. Stupidest thing I've ever done. He probably just hates me even more now but at least he knows how truly sorry I am, and how I truly feel about him. I had a think on my way to Dalton. _Maybe I could make Kurt jealous... _I could start dating Sebastian. Yeah. That's a plan. I walked into Dalton, looking around.

"Blaine!" I turned around to see Nick and Jeff running towards me.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Jeff turned to me. "How was New York!?"

"Terrible. The only good thing was that I actually saw Kurt."

"Did he...kiss you?"

"Hah. Please. He hates me. But, I've got a plan."

Nick widened his eyes. "We do not want to know. At all."

I smirked, shaking my head. "No, you don't."

I walked to the library, looking for Sebastian. If I was going to do this plan, I wanted to put into action straight away.

"Sebastian!"

I watched him turn around. "Hey, Blaine." He smirked. "I missed you."

"I..." _Do it, Blaine. _"...missed you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I swear, Kurt is going to be the death of me. Pretending I like Sebastian Smythe is not going to be easy, but it's worth it.

Sebastian stepped closer, caressing my cheek. I tried my best to put on a smile.

"You liking this, Blaine?"

I smirked. "Perhaps."

I have to admit, his hand was soft, but he wasn't seducing me yet.

"Perhaps you'll like this even more."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back passionately. _Doesn't kiss like Kurt. _I had to accept that I was going have to get used to Sebastian's kisses, considering I was going to start dating him. He pushed me into his dorm room onto the bed, and started making out with me. He ripped my cardigan off, without breaking off any of the buttons, (he must have done this before), and ripped my shirt off, kissing my neck.

"Ohh." Was all I could manage to say.

Sebastian smirked, and I pulled him forwards by his tie, kissing him more. I needed him to think that I wanted him. Sebastian started stripping, taking everything but his boxers off. He demanded I take them off, and then he rubbed his cock against mine. _Fuck._ He then smiled, before crawling down and I felt a sensation at the tip of my penis. I felt his tongue flick up and down. He started to attack my cock with his mouth, sucking it like his life depended on it. I moaned and groaned, causing Sebastian to go faster. _This was nice._ I felt my orgasm rising, and I screamed out **his** name. Sebastian then stopped.

"Did you just call me Kurt?!"

"Shit...no. Carry on, Sebastian. Please..."

He shrugged before sucking me off, causing me to go hard. I felt the need to cum.

"Get ready to fucking swallow, Sebastian." I let it all out and watched Sebastian swallow every last bit.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Tastes good. If only you were mine, properly. I'd be your slave."

_My slave? _Interesting. "Oh? You're into that?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded, narrowing his eyes up at me. "Just don't call me Kurt. Ever."

"Be mine." I regretfully said, whispering against his lips.

"I'm yours." He kissed me once again.

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my forehead. I regretted last night instantly. Sure, getting my cock sucked by an attractive guy was a good thing, but it wasn't the right guy. I then remembered Sebastian wasn't just my lover, he was now my boyfriend. I smiled a little, remembering my plan. Surely, Kurt would've heard the news by now...

**Kurt**

I was woken up by the screams of Rachel Berry. Ever since she was accepted into NYADA, she's become so different. It's also because of her stupid boyfriend, Brody. I swear he's a man whore or something. I got up and made myself breakfast.

"Kurt! Guess what?"

"If you're going to talk about NYADA or Brody, don't even talk!"

"It's actually about Blaine."

_Blaine? _Oh. "What...what about him?"

"He's dating Sebastian."

"What the fuck? He's never liked him...oh. Well. Best of luck to him."

"That doesn't bother you?"

I shrugged. _Yes. It fucking bothers me. _"No."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you've both moved on."

I sighed, nodding. I hadn't moved on. Adam was sweet, and great. But, he wasn't the love of my life. I know Blaine expects be to come crawling back to him, but he needs to understand what he did was so wrong and I can't forgive him easily.Well, if he can move on, why can't I? I went to see Mercedes, she understood my feelings, Rachel didn't.

"KURT!" She yelled, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey... Did you hear about Blaine?"

She frowned. "Yeah...are you okay?"

"No. How could he date Sebastian?" I sighed. "I...hate him."

"Kurt. You couldn't expect Blaine to wait forever. He loves you. He probably just wants to move on. You've got Adam anyway."

"I haven't moved on though. I love Blaine."

"Then what is wrong with you? Get your white ass over to Ohio and get your man back!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can trust Blaine. I'll still be in New York, he'll be in Ohio and that Eli bastard will be in Ohio too. And he'll get all 'lonely' again."

Mercedes sighed. "I spoke to Blaine. It was kinda my idea for him to visit you. He's miserable and Finn made him feel worthless."

"I told Finn not to do this...I feel terrible."

"Look, I'm not gonna make you get back with Blaine, but don't go complaining that he's with Sebastian. It's kinda your fault, for not wanting to be with him again. I don't get it. You love him!"

"But I can't trust him like I used to..."

"Learn to trust. He learnt to trust you after Chandler, remember?"

When Mercedes said the name 'Chandler', I winced. That name was now like a piercing scream through my ear. "I guess. I have a hard time trusting people."

"I know. Just...you and him will find your way back to each other. You're meant to be."

I nodded. "Right. I have to go, uhm, meet Adam." I hugged Mercedes before leaving to see Adam.

**Blaine**

I had been informed by Mercedes that Kurt was now aware of my new relationship status, and it was now, facebook official. Commence rude comments on my wall. I got a phone call from my best friend, Sam Evans.

"Hey Sam! What's up?"

_"Hey, man. Saw your relationship status on Facebook. Sebastian? Really?"_

"What? You're the one that wanted me to get over Kurt. I'm finally doing it."

_"Are you though? Please, don't tell me you're using Sebastian to make Kurt jealous."_

"Sam. Trust me. Sebastian and I could even be the real deal." _Fuck no. In Sebastian's fucking dreams._

_"If you're sure, Blaine. I'll support you, but I don't trust that guy. He's a meerkat face."_

I chuckled. "Sam! He's not. Thanks for looking out for me though."

_"Whatever. We need to hang out, man. I miss you at McKinley."_

"I'm sure nobody else does. We'll hang out this weekend. Promise."

_"Alright. See ya, Blaine. Go on COD."_

"Will do. Bye."

I hung up, and went on COD as asked to. I hope that me using Sebastian isn't obvious to him. But, he could be into that shit, he **was **desperate to be my slave. Ugh. I started playing COD, with my headphones on talking to Sam, when I felt somebody grab me from behind.

"Hey sexy."

I felt shivers down my spine. "Sebastian, I'm playing a game..."

He then slipped his down my boxers, stroking my cock up and down. I bit my lip, trying not to moan whilst I was playing with Sam. He whispered in my ear. "I don't care what you're doing. I want you to be my master."

I smirked. _What an idea. _"Okay." I removed the microphone from my mouth. "Here's an order - leave me until I finish this game. Then, I'm all yours."

"As you wish." Sebastian kissed my neck, for a while, until I shot him my evil glare. He then got the message and I finally finished my COD game, which I lost. Damn Sam.

I then found Sebastian, walking around my room with his boxers on. "Jeez. You're not wasting time, are you Smythe?"

He folded his arms across his chest, licking his lips. "I want you. I've been waiting for a year, and you really think I'm going to waste time? You're like a drug to me."

_Shit. _"Uh-huh. I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

"Just get on the fucking bed, Smythe."

Sebastian smirked, doing as he was told. He really did like this. I pushed him over onto his stomach and removed his boxers. I found handcuffs - yes, I'm a kinky bastard, ask Kurt if you don't believe me - and handcuffed his hands to each side of the headboard. I told him not to move and I removed my clothes, and slid my dick in his ass. I heard him scream.

I pulled him back, thrusting myself deeper. "Shut up. Beg for me."

"FUCK ME, BLAINE!" He yelled.

I smirked, imagining Kurt. I remember when he said that. I thrusted myself, coming in and out. "Don't cum. Don't even."

"Blaine, I have to!"

"DON'T! You're my fucking slave, you listen to me."

I smirked, this was going to be fun. I could finally punish Sebastian and have sex. I found a rope and slashed it across his back. He screamed, begging for mercy. Who said I couldn't have a little bit of fun? I finally pulled out, and left him handcuffed to the bed. I got dressed, and smiled.

"You're so cute like that."

"Blaine..." He said, breathing deeply between words. "...let...me...go. Please..."

"Once you refer to me as master, then yeah, I'll consider it."

"Master."

I undid his handcuffs and watched him get dressed, feeling myself getting hard. Over him? Nah...

I watched him leave and I laid on the bed, satisfied. I then received a call from a private number, so I answered.

"Hello?"

_"Blaine."_

"Mr Schue!? What's up?"

_"I wanted to know if you were still able to come to my wedding. Ya know, just because you're not at McKinley doesn't mean I don't want you at my wedding."_

"Will, uhm, will Kurt be there?"

_"Just confirmed that he's coming."_

"I'll be there..."

After talking to Mr Schue, I realized I only had to wait a week until I could see Kurt again. I decided not to take Sebastian, so if there was ever a chance of me and Kurt hooking up, Sebastian couldn't stop it. Kurt just better not bring Adam.

Days and days had passed, and it was only one day until his wedding. I was so excited, not just to see Kurt, but to see Sam and Tina and Mr Schue. I found myself daydreaming about me and Kurt hooking up. We probably will. Everybody hooks up at weddings. _Right?_

"Babe. I got your message." I saw Sebastian walk up to me, frowning. "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Mr Schue's wedding. You know, I'd love to take you but you weren't invited."

_Bullshit. My invite had +1 but I wasn't going to use it._

"Shame. I'd love to have gone and fucked at the hotel."

"Yeah." I smirked. "REAL shame."

I couldn't contain my excitement, I ran to my room and started jerking off to the thought of seeing Kurt in a suit. God, how sexy he looked in suits. God, how sexy he was. I'm going to get cum all over my bed sheets, again. I napped the whole day until my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. It was finally the day of the wedding, and I couldn't stop smiling.

**So...Klaine will be reunited next Chapter. Again. Don't worry, Klainers, Seblaine will NOT last, I certainly don't ship them. Hopefully, this was enjoyable. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 3**

_Klaine smut is included in this chapter. I know...finally, right?! YAY._

**Blaine**

I put on my suit, and headed in the cab, on the way to Mr Schue's wedding. I kinda hoped that he had told everybody, but I doubt they'd cause trouble at his wedding. I sat in the car, shaking my legs, nervous. _Why was I so nervous about seeing Kurt? _Oh, probably cause he hates me. I finally arrived after a 20 minute cab journey which smelt of cigarettes and a dead hobo. I arrived, and looked at the church. Maybe Kurt and I could get married here one day. We'll see...

I walked in and saw everybody staring at me. I swear, the room fell silent. I walked over to Sam. "Hey, man."

"Blaine!" He hugged me. "BLAM! Back together again."

I chuckled. "So it would seem...how's everything?"

"Great...yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Mr Schue said I could still come. Which I'm happy about. Plus, guess who's gonna be here?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes down at me. "_Kurt?_"

I nodded, smiling to myself. "Yup."

"Is that why you didn't bring your boyfriend? Reckon you've got a shot with him?"

"Yeah. Is he here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Great." I saw Tina running over and I gave her a tight hug. "TINA!"

"BLAINEY! I've missed you so much!" She smiled.

"You two must be the only people." I smirked.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Didn't come. I wasn't gonna bring him and have shit happen. This is Mr Schue's day."

I then saw Kurt walking in, wearing a suit. I felt the collar of my shirt go tight. He looked absolutely breathtaking. It took everything I had to control the erection I felt coming. He looked at me and quickly moved away. I tried to sit as close to him as possible at the wedding and he totally blanked me out. Unfortunately, Mr Schue got stood up at the altar.

"Sorry, Mr Schue."

"It's fine, Blaine."

He walked away. Now, the after party was happening. I decided to duet with Kurt on the song 'Just Can't Get Enough'.

_I just can't get enough_

_We slip and slide as we fall in love_

_And I just can't seem to get enough, oh..._

We finished the song and we started eating from the buffet table.

"You sounded great up there, Kurt." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Thank you, Blaine. So did you."

"So...is it true Tina vapo-raped you?"

"Yeah. I was ill. Pretty bad cold. I wish you were here to take care of me..."

"How's Sebastian?"

"Good. He's my slave." I smirked. "But, I'd easily leave him for you."

"Don't. I've got Adam."

I slowly stepped closer to him, and nuzzled in his neck. His aftershave smelt good. Just made him even sexier. He looked amazing. He made me so hot under the collar. I slowly started kissing his neck.

I then heard Kurt whisper to me, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded, smiling. I followed Kurt to his hotel room. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Kurt?"

"No. I've had a lot of alcohol, but I need you, Blaine."

"I need you too."

Kurt immediately unbuckled my belt. He was not wasting time at all. My cock was rock hard now, and Kurt knew. He pulled my pants and boxers down and began sucking my cock. I felt myself biting my lip, I was about to cum, I felt myself resisting the urge. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and just relaxed. I shrugged my jacket off and Kurt ripped my shirt off.

"I want you so bad, Kurt."

Kurt pulled me in, giving me one of those searing kisses, smashing our bodies together. I liked when he took control. It was hot. I moaned into the kiss, trailing my tongue across his bottom lip and slipping my tongue into his mouth. Kurt pushed me onto the bed, sliding his fingers across my chest and over my nipples. I felt myself getting goosebumps, Kurt hadn't touched me like this in a while and judging by the way my body responded, this is what I needed. Kurt scratched his nails down my back, causing me to moan. He then slipped his cock into my ass and pulled in and out.

"Ohh, Kurt. Make love to me."

He licked my ass, causing me to cum and then he licked them out. I turned and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Don't we...have boyfriends?"

"I'd so leave him for you, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt kept silent. _Shit_. "Just shh, and enjoy."

He couldn't even say 'I love you' back. I decided I wasn't going to put up a fight; I'll let it slide only because I want Kurt inside of me. I sat on the bed, watching Kurt get up and get dressed.

I looked at him. "Don't tell me now that we're not back together."

Kurt shrugged. "It was fun... But..."

"Don't. Kurt, I'm not gonna let you minimize this. We're going to be together for many more occasions." I slid his jacket on. "No matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything.

Kurt didn't deny it, he stepped closer and looked like he was about to kiss me, but whispered against my lips. "I'll see you downstairs."

_Oh, his voice turned me on._ Especially when he whispered. I felt myself getting hard just thinking about his voice. He could turn me on in so many different ways, it was unreal. I put my jacket and tie on and followed Kurt downstairs. I walked around, feeling the sexual tension between me and Kurt. I smiled and he smiled back.

Tina dragged me and Kurt away.

"Are you two back together?!"

"No..." Kurt quickly shook his head.

"Not yet." I mumbled, to which Kurt looked over. "I said NOTHING."

"We could..." Kurt sighed. "...be friends."

I smiled. "Really?!"

"Yeah."

_That's how we started. Friends. _Look how quickly we turned into lovers. Great. We're making sweet sweet progress.

"Great! Well, as your friend, I'd like to suggest you getting back together with your ex-boyfriend. He really loves you, ya know."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Doesn't my ex-boyfriend have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but he'd gladly leave him for you. You know that."

"But, I've got Adam. So, no. We'll just stay friends." _For now._

"Right...well, I better go. Early start at Dalton tomorrow. It was great to see you." I quickly pecked Kurt's lips before running away, smiling.

Yes, I cheated on Sebastian, but when it's with Kurt, it's fine. Because we go together like two puzzle pieces. _My missing puzzle piece _- that's Kurt.

**Kurt**

I have to admit, fucking Blaine again was amazing. I've missed him but I couldn't just go into a relationship with him. For one, I don't trust him and two, I have Adam. Who I completely forgot about. Fuck. I'm a proper hypocrite now... I'm just gonna keep quiet; what Adam doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm gonna forget about Blaine, I just can't believe I told him we were friends.

Santana then walked over to me, smirking. "Did you fuck Blaine?"

"What...? No."

"You did, I could smell the sexual tension between you and Anderson. You fucked. And you have a boyfriend." She smiled. "I'm proud."

"Santana, I'm not. I promised Adam I'd never cheat and I just cheated."

"Yeah, but it's okay!"

"How is cheating okay?! It's the reason I broke up with Blaine in the first place."

"It's okay because you did it with the man you're meant to be with. You can deny it all you want, but we were all secretly hoping for some Klaine sex. And we got it. Plus, everybody hooks up with weddings."

I folded my arms. "Oh, and did you hook up with Brittany?"

"No. She's with Sam. Plus, I hooked up with somebody else."

"Oh...but would you have hooked up with Brittany?"

"Yeah. Because as much as she loves Sam, she knows that we were meant to be. Like you and Blaine. And Finn and Rachel. Who also fucked. Don't feel guilty about doing the right thing." She then tapped my back. "See ya later, Hummel."

I watched her walk away. Talking to Santana made me feel better, but I'm still a shit boyfriend. I sighed. I went back to New York the next day, crying on the way home. Rachel kept questioning me but I told her I was upset to be leaving my dad, which was half true.

I saw Adam at the airport; he had come to pick me up. Just looking at him, sent the feeling of guilt rushing over my body. I almost broke down in tears but I didn't. I sighed, hugging him.

"Hello, Kurt." He said in that sexy British accent. "I missed you."

"Yeah. I missed you too."

I sighed, holding his hand. _Oh, how I wish it was Blaine's hand_. No, you don't, Kurt. He hurt you. _Like you hurt Adam. _Why oh why, was my mind in two places at once?

**Blaine**

I woke up the next morning, not feeling guilty at all. Okay, it was kinda wrong to cheat on Sebastian, but to be honest, in my mind, we're not really dating. I walked around Dalton, until I felt somebody grope me from behind.

"Hi gorgeous." Sebastian started kissing my neck.

"Hey."

"I missed you. And so did my cock."

"That's lovely. I so missed you..." _Bullshit._

"Your aftershave smells different."

"I, uhm, bought a new one."

"Oh? Mind if I wear it?"

"I finished it." _Lame excuse._

"Oh, trust you, for always wanting to smell good!"

"Well, you know me. Baby."

Sebastian started sliding his hand up my shirt, and yanking at my tie. "Oh, I do." He then licked my neck and whispered in my ear. "Master."

I smirked. The way he said master like he was truly surrendering to me made me feel good. I looked at him and pushed him into a room, making out with him, picturing the night before in my head. Kurt. Naked. That was heaven and I was determined to see heaven again.

**The end of chapter 3. This was written very quickly, (I know, two chapters in one day, by golly, I'm spoiling you!), I just wanted to work on this chapter straight away. Anyway, Klaine is not over yet. Feel free to review, favorite, follow! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 4**

_So... Chapter Four. I'm getting through this story so quickly...whoop. Just want to thank y'all for the reviews, favorites and follows, means a lot to me! _

**Blaine**

I woke up to find Sebastian lying next to me, naked. I looked at him, admiring his abs. Yeah, he was hot, but he isn't Kurt. I crept out of the bed, put my uniform on and walked out.

"Blaine."

I turned around to see Finn.

"What the fuck do you want, Finn? If you've come here to make me feel like shit, then there's no point, because nothing you do or say will make me feel any worse than I already do. So, go ahead. Punch me, call me names, shout at me, but you can't do anything else to make me feel like nothing..."

"I'm not here to hit you, although, that's a tempting offer." Finn chuckled. "I just wanted to know, is there something wrong with your brain?"

"No. My brain's fine."

"Really? Well, word on the street is you're dating Sebastian. I mean, really? The guy that almost blinded you?! You could've lost an eye because of him."

I shook my head, laughing to myself. "What do you want from me, Finn? I try and go after Kurt, you stop me, I try and move on from Kurt, you stop me. I'm getting mixed signals here."

"Tell me, you love Sebastian and I'll walk away. Forever."

I heard footsteps behind me, I took a glimpse and it was Sebastian.

"I...I...love him."

"Who?" Finn folded his arms, smirking. "Who, Blaine?"

I swallowed hard. _Kurt. I love... _"Sebastian."

"Bullshit. Maybe you love fucking him. But you don't love him!"

Sebastian then walked over, standing next to me. "Is there a problem here?"

"I was talking to Blaine, privately." He turned to me. "Do you need your boyfriend fighting all of your battles for you?"

I felt myself getting heated; I started clenching my fists, growling lowly.

"Your growls sound so sexy." Sebastian whispered.

I kept my eyes on Finn, barely listening to Sebastian. "You need to leave, Finn. It's my business who I'm with."

"I'm not leaving. Why don't you just admit the truth? To yourself, to me, and to your precious boyfriend."

"I just admitted the truth. I. Love. Kurt. I mean, Sebastian! Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and walked away. I turned to Finn, who was smirking at me. "I knew it."

"Do you just love to piss me off?"

"He deserved to know that you were using him. And Kurt will find out."

"No! Don't say anything to Kurt."

"I won't. Yet. Just leave Kurt alone, okay? He's finally happy and he's with someone he can trust. But, I came here to say you're welcome back at McKinley. I won't be your friend, but everybody else is over it. Plus, Mr Schue really wants you there."

"Right. So, you want me to go back to McKinley just so you can abuse me more? Thanks but no thanks."

"Think about it. If not for me, then for Sam and Tina."

"Whatever. Now, get the hell out of here, Hudson."

I watched him walk away. He needed a fucking brain, not me. I sighed and went looking for Sebastian.

"Nick! Have you seen Sebastian?"

"He's in the cafeteria, he looked pretty upset."

I sighed, running to the cafeteria; I sat opposite him, pulling his arm down before he could leave.

"Sebastian."

"Oh, you remember my name now?"

"I'm sorry... I don't...I don't love Kurt, you know that."

"I don't know that anymore. Calling me Kurt once, I can accept, but then telling Finn, in front of me, that you love Kurt and then change it to my name, kinda makes it hard to believe."

"What...what are you saying?"

"I love you, Blaine. But, I can't be with you, knowing you're still in love with Kurt. Plus, I know what happened at the wedding."

"Who told you?"

"Nobody had to. I knew you didn't buy the aftershave, it smelt of Kurt. I knew it, and it hurt. I'm sorry."

He gave me one last kiss, and then walked away. Well. I just need to get Adam to dump Kurt (or the other way round), and then he can come crawling back into my arms. Maybe I'll reconsider going back to McKinley...

**Kurt**

I sat on the couch in my apartment, stirring the food around on my plate. Rachel then decided to sit next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt. What's wrong? You're being awfully quiet."

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Kurt. You're forgetting I'm your best friend. Do you miss everyone in Ohio?"

"Yeah..." _Especially Blaine. _"Except Blaine, obviously."

"I know what happened at the wedding. Why'd you cheat?"

"I don't know!" I started tearing up. "And the worst part is, I don't regret sleeping with Blaine, and I should! I made a promise to Adam that I'd never cheat on him and I blew it. I'm a hypocrite. Cheating is the whole reason Blaine and I broke up and now I've gone and done exactly what I hated Blaine for. I'm an ass."

Rachel sighed. "I cheated too. On Brody. With Finn. And like Santana and I discussed, morally, it was wrong, but realistically, it was meant to happen. Kurt, I, I think you know what you need to do."

"Tell Adam."

Rachel nodded. "And I'll tell Brody. Now."

I swallowed, and called Adam, arranging to meet him. I met him at the park, and he smiled. _Shit, this is gonna be difficult._

"Adam." I started tearing up. "Uhm, ya know when I went to Ohio for the wedding?"

"I know." He frowned. "Santana dropped hints, but I hoped it wasn't true. You slept with Blaine, didn't you?"

"...yes. I did. And I'm so sorry, Adam! I know I broke the promise and -"

"You love Blaine, don't you?"

"You know I'm trying to get over him. You don't know how badly I want to get over him!"

"But you can't get over him. It's cool, Kurt, I get it..."

"I'm so sorry." I frowned.

"I can't do this. It's not fair on me. We have to break up, Kurt." I started crying, as did he.

"I understand."

I walked home, crying. I don't know why I'm so shocked. I guess I thought Adam knew the whole time, and was always gonna stick around, but obviously not. I have bigger things to focus on, like how I was going to Ohio in a few weeks, to see about my father's cancer, and I was sure I'd bump into Blaine.

**Blaine**

I started packing my things. I'd already contacted Principal Figgins to let him know I was transferring back and this was the last time I'd be moving. No more fucking around. I called the Warblers in the library, so I could say my goodbyes. _Again_.

"So, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm leaving. I can't handle this and well, it'd just be easier for me to go back there...things have gotten..." I glanced at Sebastian. "...awkward."

Hunter nodded. "Shame to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined. But, it's your choice."

I said goodbye to all of them, individually. "I'll see you, all. Soon. I'll come visit." I turned to Sebastian. "Bye. I'm sorry we didn't work out." _I'll get over it._

"Me too. Love you."

I nodded. "I know."

I got a cab back to my house and packed my things, ready for school at McKinley on Monday. I stood outside the doors leading into school. I sighed. Finn could just be setting me up, like to make a fool of me. I walked in, regretfully, picked up my original timetable from Figgins and went to my locker, which he had saved just in case, I did come back. I closed my locker, hearing the old slam noise, yup, I was back. I received a poke in my hips. _Tina._

"X-Tina!"

"Bling-bling! How are you? I can't believe you're back!"

"Surprise! I would've called but that would've ruined the surprise."

We hugged. "I just missed you. Sam did too."

"I missed you guys too." I walked away, linking arms with her. "How much did people bitch about me?"

"Only on the day you left. Finn wouldn't shut up, but nobody else cares, we loved seeing you at the wedding. But, you can't just waltz back into glee club."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Because..."

Sam then walked over. "...you owe us a song. We've missed the legendary Blaine Anderson."

"How about a duet? Me and you? Wham?"

"Your guilty pleasure? Sure."

I ran into glee club, saying hello to everyone but Finn. I then stood up in front of them, and started clicking my fingers, getting ready to burst into song.

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

We finished our song, and everybody seemed to be enjoying my company again.

"Thank you." Mr Schue smiled. "Now, we have Blaine back, I can announce that next week, we'll have some McKinley legends joining us."

"Please be Madonna." Brittany crossed her fingers, smiling.

I laughed. _Madonna, yeah right_.

"Mr Schue, this is killing us, tell us!" Kitty called.

"Well, joining us will be Mercedes, Mike and Kurt!"

My eyes lit up. _Kurt? Coming here? _Fantastic. "Wait, why?"

"Well, Kurt's coming over because of personal reasons and he offered to help us with Mike and Mercedes, we need them for regionals. Mercedes and Kurt have killer voices and Mike's got those legendary dance moves."

Finn nodded, and then looked over at me, with an evil glare in his eyes. I knew what he meant by that - stay away from Kurt. _I'll be a good boy and do what Finn wants. __**Not**__._

So, one more week and I could see Kurt! And Mercedes and Mike, too. Mercedes and I had gotten quite close since working together on bringing Kurt and I back together. I wasn't even counting the days; I was counting down the hours. 167 hours and counting until I see heaven. I couldn't concentrate on anything, school work, homework, glee club, I didn't even care that Finn was bitching about me. 6 days later, here I was, getting excited, I decided to call Mercedes.

"Mercedes!"

_"Blaine!"_

"I can't wait to see you three tomorrow."

_"We're excited too! Even Kurt. Well, as much as he can be."_

"Yeah. I really wanna support him, but I don't think he'll want me to help."

_"I don't think he'll mind. I gotta go pack and meet Kurt and Mike. See ya tomorrow!"_

"Bye, Mercedes."

I smiled. Just one more night and I can see his beautiful face again.

**Kurt**

I was packing my things ready to go back to Ohio. I was half excited, half nervous. I was worried about my dad more than anything. I was excited to see everyone though. I needed a break from New York and Adam. Seeing his face around still hurts. I did some last minute shopping as well. Well, I couldn't go back to Ohio without some new clothes and scarves, _could I? _I prepared myself for bed, but whether I'd get to sleep is a different story...

**So, next chapter, Klaine reunited - once again! But, trouble isn't too far away. Follow/favorite/review. Keep checking for Chapter 5! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 5**

_I've become obsessed with writing this fic, I'm not sure if that's good but at least it's getting updated quickly..._

**Kurt**

I had just woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got up and got dressed. I decided I'd eat breakfast at the airport, only because there's better food there. The flight was just under 2 hours, which I could handle. We aimed to be at WMHS by 1:30pm, so we left at 9am, and we were scheduled to arrive in Ohio at 12:30pm, as our flight was at 10:30. I met Mercedes and Mike outside of my apartment after saying goodbye to Rachel and Santana (who now lived with us) and headed outside, suitcases in hands, sighing.

"Hey, Mike! Mercedes!" I hugged them both, putting on a smile.

Mercedes frowned. "Kurt, you don't have to put on a smile for us. Okay?"

I nodded. "Let's just go to Ohio."

Mike smiled, and we got into the cab, heading to the airport. We stopped at a cafe, ate breakfast and boarded our flight. I sat in the middle, dreading the flight. _I hate flights. _But it's worth it.

**Blaine**

I woke up this morning so excited. I couldn't wait to get to school; this was the first time, in a long time, that I actually didn't mind so much. I got dressed, had breakfast, cleaned my teeth, put my gel in my hair, and sprayed a lot of deodorant and aftershave. I was determined to impress Kurt, and word on the street is, he and Adam broke up - result!

I left for school, and arrived 15 minutes later, walking over to my locker, collecting books and sheets I needed, with the biggest smile on my face. A smile I hadn't smiled since Kurt and I hooked up at Mr Schue's wedding a couple of weeks ago. Mr Schue announced we were doing a Stevie Wonder week. _Brilliant_. I loved Stevie Wonder, he was an inspiration. It was a week until Regionals, so Kurt, Mercedes and Mike helping us out was perfect.

At 3:30, when we had glee club rehearsals, Kitty asked me to play the piano so she could perform her rendition of 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered' a classic, if I may add. I started playing and in walked, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike. I kept my concentration on the piano playing, but Kurt looked so gorgeous, my gosh. After the performance, we heard more wonderful news about Artie and I decided to sit in front of Kurt.

I turned around. "Hey beautiful."

"Blaine, no."

"What?"

"Kurt." Tina said. "What are you actually doing here? Mercedes is our vocal coach; Mike is helping us with dancing, what are you even doing in Ohio? Have you come to lecture us about our horrible taste in clothes?"

"My dad has cancer."

I rolled my eyes. _What a bitch. _"Thanks, Tina."

After school that day, Mercedes invited me to go Breadstix with her, Kurt and Mike. I accepted, and Kurt and I actually got along fine.

"By the way, Kurt, you look cute. But, I mean, like, dirty cute." I winked before sitting down.

We listened to Mercedes talk about her new album, which I wasn't too interested in, but I watched Kurt playing with the sugar for his coffee. His hands looked so smooth. _His hands were perfect, oh, I wish he would touch me..._ Stop, Blaine. Stop. I tried to focus my attention to Mercedes but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Kurt.

Mercedes then looked between Kurt and I before speaking up. "So, what's going on between you two? Because it was pretty much boy on boy action at the wedding."

I frowned. "We're not together, but it's cool." _No, it's not._

Mike turned to me. "Why did I hear that Tina did something to you called the vapo-"

"Does that really matter right now?!" Kurt fired up. I smiled, knowing he was a little jealous.

The next day, Mercedes called the whole of glee club into the auditorium so we could sing 'Superstition', another classic of Mr Stevie Wonder. I sang and danced with Kurt, but he didn't seem too interested. He then called his dad (who is fine from the cancer - thank god!) so he could sing to him. I watched him, admiring everything about him. He's just perfect and so close with his dad, it's cute. He then started talking about second chances. This may sound so selfish, but why couldn't he give me a second chance?

"Kurt. Can I talk to you?"

Kurt looked at me, with a slight smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Ya know earlier in the choir room, you were talking about second chances? And how we should be thankful for them?"

Kurt nodded, signaling me to continue.

"So, why can't you give me a second chance?"

"Because in my dad's case, it's different. He got a second chance at life."

"Why can't I get a second chance to show you how much I love you?"

"Because it's different. I can't trust you. That's not a good thing!"

"Kurt, I swear on my life, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Ever. You're the love of my life. You know that."

"No. I started doubting that. The second you told me you cheated, I doubted your love for me. I get you were lonely, so was I, but I didn't use it as an excuse to..." He started tearing up, and getting angry.

"To what?"

"To act like a slut!"

I cried. "How could you say that to me, Kurt? You love me. And in case you forgot, you cheated on Adam."

"I knew you'd bring that up, and you cheated again, on Sebastian. I already regret it. You just rub it in my face. See, this is why we can't be together. You're impossible."

"No, the only reason we can't be together is because you're stubborn. You don't wanna admit your feelings for me. You still love me, and I know it. And you don't have Adam, so what's stopping you? Besides trust issues."

"Nothing. I can't trust you. You can't be in a relationship when you're worried that your partner will cheat as soon as you walk out the door."

"I swear to you, I wouldn't make that mistake again. I told you, how much I regretted it."

"Just drop it, Blaine. Why can't we just be friends?!"

"Because when two people feel this way for each other, it's impossible for them to stay friends."

I pulled Kurt in for a kiss, and pushed him up against the lockers. He kissed back, and I pulled him into an empty classroom, pushing him on the classroom tables and kissing him down his jawline onto his neck, grazing his neck with my teeth.

"Blaine." He moaned.

I smirked. That wasn't a signal to stop, he wanted more. And whatever Kurt wants, I shall give him. "Admit it; you've always wanted to fuck in a classroom."

He nodded. "I guess it'd be hot."

I laughed. _Good Kurt. _"But before I fuck you raw, I want to sing for you."

Kurt sat up, gesturing me to sing.

_'You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside_

_I know it's crazy, but you can still touch my heart_

_And after all this time, you'd think that I wouldn't feel the same_

_But time melts into nothing, and nothing's changed'_

I started dancing, pointing between me and Kurt and smiled.

_'I still believe, that someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again_

_I had a dream, that someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves in love again...'_

I finished and took a bow. Kurt clapped. "Great!"

"Look, Kurt, I meant every word of that. Okay? I didn't just sing it because it's a great song, I meant every single word. I. Love. You. I told Sebastian and Finn my feelings for you."

"Sebastian? Oh yeah..."

"Deep down, he knew I still loved you."

"Yeah, well...I think we better..."

"No leaving." I smirked, before kissing his neck, pushing him onto the table. "You're mine."

"No."

I slowly slipped his pants and boxers off. "You're mine, Kurt." I started slowly sucking him off, bobbing my head up and down, teasing him with my tongue.

"Ohh, Blaine." He moaned. "I'm..."

"You're...?" I stopped.

"Carry on!" I did as was told, listening to him groan - my god, he was hot. "I'm yours."

I stopped and swallowed some of the pre-cum in my mouth. "You...you finally said it!"

"No. It must be the sex. I wouldn't...UGH!"

Kurt pulled his boxers and pants up and ran out of the classroom. I banged my head on the table, sighing. _What did I do wrong now?_

**Kurt**

Did I really just admit I was Blaine's? _Shit. _He turns me on too much. I had to get out of there, before I admitted I wanted him back. It's not that I don't because I do, I just need to learn to trust him and that doesn't take just 5 minutes. I sighed, looking around for Mercedes. She'd know what to do. I found her sitting in the auditorium.

"Mercedes..." I saw how upset she looked. "...are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just had an argument with the producer of my album. So, where'd you and Blaine disappear to?"

"Uhm, just somewhere. There's a problem, I kinda told Blaine I was his."

"His what?"

"_His._"

"Ohh...finally! I've been waiting for a long time."

"But, Mercedes, I shouldn't have said it.

"Why? You love him, he loves you. Kurt, I'm gonna give it to you straight, homeboy, cause I've been watching your ass over the past few months. You and Blaine love each other, correct?"

"Yeah...but-"

"No buts! You two belong together, it doesn't take a genius to see it, heck, everybody knows it. Adam knew it, Sebastian knew and Finn did. You two make each other happy, okay? I know you, Kurt, you're my best friend and I know you were never happier then when you were with Blaine. You two went through a whole lot to be together, so just damn get back together. Tina will get over him, okay? And don't moan every time Blaine gets someone, because if he had you, he wouldn't think about anyone else. I know what he did was stupid, but he regrets it, I know that! So get your man back, before somebody else does!"

I smiled, watching her fire up. "Thanks, Mercedes. You're right."

"Finally."

I ran off, smiling to myself. _She was right; Blaine and I are meant to be._

**Blaine**

I stood my locker, putting my books away, staring at photos of me and Kurt. I sighed. _I fucked up again. _I then closed my locker and began walking away, but then I heard my name being called, so I turned around.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine. I'm sorry for running off earlier."

"It's cool. I'm gonna accept that we're not getting back together."

"But..."

"It's fine. Kurt, if you can't trust me, then we can't work."

"Shut the fuck up." Kurt pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed back, dropping my bag on the floor, and pulling him close. "I'm yours, Blaine."

"Wait, really?" I smiled. "Pinch me so I know this isn't a dream!"

Kurt pinched me really hard. "Ouch!"

Kurt laughed. "You wanted me to pinch you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"Should we go celebrate our getting back together?"

Kurt nodded. I took his hand and we walked back to my house. Luckily, nobody was home and I led Kurt straight up to my room. I pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him, kissing him all over. Oh, how I've missed him.

I grinded my clothed hard on against him. "See what you do to me, Kurt?"

I demanded Kurt take my clothes off, and I ripped his shirt off. I smirked, unzipping Kurt's jeans and pulling his boxers down, freeing his erection. I started teasing the tip of his cock with my tongue, before choking myself with his dick. I heard him moan, and scream out my name. He put one hand in my hair, whilst the other gripping onto the side of the bed. He loved this. I gained speed, all because of his moans. I pulled at Kurt's hole repeatedly hitting him so hard. I hear him whimper and sigh every time I thrust in and out of him. I noticed he had come so I - like a good boyfriend - cleaned it up for him, using my tongue. I then rolled Kurt over, kissed him passionately whilst stroking the head of his cock.

"My god, I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

I started to kiss his neck, gently biting it.

"Blaine! Ouch. What's going on?"

"Kurt. I'm marking you. Showing everybody that you belong to me. Not Adam. ME."

"Blaine, that's madness!"

I shook my head. What was so wrong with wanting to show everyone who Kurt belongs to? "No. It's not."

"Whatever. I'm not arguing. Do what you want."

"Good." I bit him more, leaving love bites. "This will mark you for a long time."

Kurt giggled. "I might as well just get a tattoo on my ass that says 'belongs to Blaine Anderson'." I looked at him, cocking my eyebrows. "Don't even."

"So, I guess you wouldn't be willing to do that?"

"I'm not getting a tattoo! I'll keep the bite marks."

I nodded. "I love you." I whispered before falling asleep, lying on his chest.

**Klaine are together. I know, finally, right?! Took me 5 chapters but I got there. Next chapter will be slightly...different, but enjoyable. :) Keep reviewing/following/favoriting. It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Need You Now**

**Chapter 6**

_So... Here's Chapter 6. LONG LIVE KLAINE! :)_

**Blaine**

I woke up the next morning after having one of the best nights of my life with Kurt who was now my boyfriend. I saw him stirring. I watched him wake up and planted kisses all over his face and body.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Morning you. It's so nice waking up to you again."

"Yeah. You smell amazing. Even your morning breath's good."

"So's yours. What do you wanna do today? I'm all yours, Blaine."

I wiggled my eyebrows, smiling. "All mine? I like that."

"We can't just fuck all the time."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because. We've gotta leave the bed sometime."

I cuddled him, tightening my grip around his waist. "You're gonna have to escape first."

He smirked and tried to wiggle out of my arms, but I kept tightening my grip.

"Blaine, you're cheating!"

"Never."

Kurt smirked and started pecking my lips, trailing his tongue across them. "Let me go and I'll...

"You'll...?"

"Wear those gold skinny pants you like."

"Don't. I had plans for a picnic in the park and I don't wanna get a boner in front of kids."

Kurt laughed. "Oh my God."

"You're laughing but I'm serious."

"Fine. I'll save those for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm inviting you around for dinner tonight."

I shuffled around the bed, looking down. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Finn hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't. I'll talk to him."

"Okay. Get dressed, I wanna grab a coffee and then I kinda need to go to the store to buy some things for our picnic."

"Fine fine. What's the rush?"

"Nothing. We have the whole weekend together."

"Of course! And next week!"

"Kurt." I frowned, looking up at him.

"Awh, why do you look sad?"

"What happens when you go back to New York?"

"Well. I thought of that. I'm not going back until you graduate."

"What?! No."

"I'm not leaving you. Do you know how sexually deprived I'll be?"

"I'd love for you to stay. But, I'll feel like I'm fucking up your dreams and plans."

"This is my choice. Not anybody else's. You can have me to yourself all the time now."

I smiled, still feeling guilty. "Fine. I'm going to try my best to change your mind. In case you forgot, you work for Vogue and you go to NYADA. Remember? Plus Rachel will be expecting you back."

"Since when did Rachel always get what she wanted?"

"Since she was little. Her dads spoilt her rotten."

"True. So, we going?"

I pecked his lips before grabbing his hand, slipping the money in my pocket. "Let's go."

We got in Kurt's car and drove to Breadstix for a coffee. I ordered him a mocha latte and myself a black coffee. I paid for the drinks and turned around to find Sebastian smirking at Kurt. I walked over.

"Here you go, babe." I looked at Sebastian. "What are **you** doing here?"

"It's a free country, Blaine. I just happened to pass when I saw my favorite person in the whole world ordering coffee and then I saw Lady Hummel here sitting all alone. So, you two are back together?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Sebastian smirked. "I just didn't expect you to forgive him so easily. I know I haven't." Sebastian then walked behind Kurt and stroked his neck where I had bitten him. "Oh. He's also biting you. That's cool."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down. "Sebastian, just leave it. Alright?"

"I love Blaine, and yeah, it took me a while to forgive him but I have. I trust him."

I looked up, smiling. "Good."

Sebastian laughed. "That's sweet, but what happens when you go back to New York?" Sebastian rested his hands on my shoulders, massaging them. "I'd hate to see this one get lonely, wouldn't you?"

I pulled his hands off of me, and Kurt smirked. "He won't be lonely. He'll have me."

"Yeah. I don't need you, Smythe. Kurt's staying in Ohio until I graduate. So, I'll never be lonely. I think you were just hoping I'd run back to you."

"You will. Lonely or not. I have the irresistible bad boy charm that you love."

"Oh no. I don't love it." I chuckled. "I love Kurt's charm. He's irresitible."

Sebastian folded his arms. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat, I have Regionals to prepare for. Prepare to have your asses kicked. I'll see you there, Blaine. Kurt."

We watched him leave. "I'm so sorry about him. He's an idiot."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "But at least he's gone."

"Can I tell you something? Now that we're back together?"

"Of course!"

"This is gonna make me sound horrible but I used Sebastian."

"You used him?"

"Yeah. It was to make you jealous. I never felt anything for him. It was you. It was always you."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Well, it's not that horrible. I guess he deserves it."

I leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm glad you feel that way."

We finished our coffees. "Thank you, Blaine."

"It's cool. Now, ready to go shopping for our picnic?"

"Yeah." Kurt rolled his eyes. "How romantic. We're buying the food together. You should really have bought it yesterday."

"Uhm. I was busy winning you back yesterday. Don't go complaining."

Kurt chuckled. "I guess it's worth it."

"You're worth anything."

"Aww, you. I've missed your sweetness!"

"Let's go." I dragged Kurt away, and we held hands to the store and we bought our picnic snacks.

"Right. Where are we making the food?"

"Wherever. Yours or mine. I don't care."

"I LOVE IT!" Kurt sang. "Kidding. Uhm. Mine? I dunno. I think my dad and Carole are out and if Finn says anything, I'm there."

I nodded and we drove back to Kurt's place and set up the food in the kitchen. We prepared the food and waited for our cake to finish baking in the oven. I leaned on the counter, standing opposite Kurt. I started smiling at him.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "Just... Do you know how tempted I am to knock everything off the top of that counter and just fuck you?"

"I know." Kurt winked. "I'm irresistible."

I stepped closer, pulling him by his waist and sucking on his neck. "You really are."

I heard a throat being cleared, and I turned to see Finn. I stepped out of his way, not saying a word. He glared at me so I glared back.

**Kurt**

I noticed Blaine and Finn eyeing each other up. Ugh. I was going to have sort those two out. I told Blaine I'd be right back and I decided to talk to Finn in the dining room, shutting the kitchen door as I began.

"Finn. Can you please just try and be nice to Blaine?"

"No! He hurt you. How can you even stand to be around him?"

"Do it for me. I love him. You'd do anything for Rachel, right? I forgave him because I love him."

"Rachel's never cheated on me."

"Bullshit. She kissed Brody, remember? That counts as cheating."

"But Blaine took it further. Sex is worse."

"Not really. The fact that Rachel cheated doesn't make her any better!"

"How could you say that about her? She's your best friend!"

"And Blaine's my boyfriend. So, yeah. I'm 'sorry' that I'm sticking up for the one I love. Is that so bad?"

"Fine. I'll be 'nice' but I refuse to be his friend."

I smirked, with my arms folded. "Thank you." I walked back into the kitchen afterwards.

**Blaine**

Kurt's so sweet, I spent the time - whilst checking the cake, obviously - listening to the conversation. I know it was wrong, but it was good. I heard Kurt walk towards the door so I took the cake out of the oven which was cooked to perfection. _I hope. _I was closing the oven door, when I felt somebody slap my ass.

"Kurt..." I turned around, smiling. "What if I had the cake in my hands?"

"Well, then it would've ended up on the floor."

"You're lucky, you made me jump."

"Well, we should've bought an already made cake, but you decided to make one, so it's all your fault."

I pulled him closer, putting my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "Don't blame me. You're the one that's obviously turned on so you decided to slap my ass."

"I'm not turned on. What, by you? Pfft."

"Please... I turn you on all the time. Just like you do."

"With the gold pants." He smirked.

"Fuck." I felt my collar go tight. "You're wearing those tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah. In front of my family. So you better control your erection."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

We wrapped up the food in tin foil and packed in our picnic basket and Kurt picked up a blanket from the closet. We walked to the nearest park, holding each other's hands tightly and laid the blanket down on the grass before sitting down.

"Did you get drinks?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid."

Kurt opened up the basket and widened his eyes. "You idiot! There are no drinks."

"Wait, really? Fuck. I'll go..." I got up but Kurt pulled me back down.

"I was kidding. You're too easy."

"You love it."

He quickly kissed me before shoving half a sandwich in his mouth.

"I really wanna fuck you." I smiled. "But we're in a kids' park."

"Well, because, believe it or not, kids usually go to parks at the weekends when it's sunny."

"No shit, Hummel."

"Alright, Anderson."

I laughed. "I've missed you so much. I haven't been this happy since we were together."

"Me neither. Nothing can spoil this good mood."

We finished our picnic and went back to Kurt's and spent the day there. We went into his room and watched Bridget Jones Diary until we heard our names for dinner. Kurt made me go downstairs by myself while he changed into those, oh so legendary, gold pants. He was doing this on purpose and this was going to kill me.

"Well, Blaine, we haven't done this in a while." Burt said.

"Look. I know I've hurt Kurt bad, but I am willing to do anything to make it up to him."

Burt nodded. "We believe you. I know the way you two feel for each other."

I heard Kurt walk down the stairs, so I turned and saw him. I just about managed to control my erection.

"Really? Gold pants?" Finn laughed.

"Shut it, Finn. It's better than your pants."

"I'm wearing jeans. They've been in fashion for ages."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you REALLY going to talk about fashion with me?"

Finn shook his head. Kurt sat next to me at the dinner table, winking at me and making sure I saw him in those pants. I got my phone out underneath the table and texted Kurt.

_B: You're making me soo horny right now, stop it._

_K: That's kinda the point, B. ;) _

_B: You need to stop. What would your dad think?_

_K: It's funny tho. I love youuuu._

_B: I love you too, and when we go to your room after dinner, I'm gonna rape the shit out of you_

_K: DEAL! :D_

I laughed to myself and started eating the homemade lasagna Carole had made. "Carole, this is the best lasagna I've ever tasted - no joke."

"She does make good food." Burt spoke up. "One of the many reasons I love her."

"You two are a very sweet couple." I smiled. "I only hope that Kurt and I will be like you when we're older."

Finn spoke up, so I turned to him. "What makes you think you two will be together?"

"Because we love each other." Kurt said.

"Yeah. We're soul mates. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. We know we're meant to be together."

After dinner was over, Kurt took my hand and we ran so fast to his bedroom. Kurt licked his lips and I pushed him on his bed, freeing my erection. I nibbled his lobe before whispering in his ear. "See what you've done to me? Those damn gold pants."

"Warning." Kurt whispered. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

I wiggled my eyebrows, ripping my clothes off. I took his shirt off and crawled my way down, tugging his gold pants off. He really wasn't wearing any underwear and he too now had an erection. I smirked. _This dick was mine. It belonged to me. _I slowly flicked my tongue up and down the tip of his penis, causing him to moan.

"Do it. Blaine. Do it."

I smirked, listening to my boyfriend's commands and I started to suck his cock. I bobbed my head back and forth, gently biting the tip as I reached it, causing Kurt to arch his back and moan.

"I hope your parents don't hear us. Or Finn."

"Shh."

Kurt then rolled me over so he was now on top of me and began kissing me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist and slapping his ass. He had come all over the sheet. I smirked. He's gonna have to wash that. I noticed he had some on his thighs. I crawled back down and licked all of the cum off of his thighs and swallowed, licking my lips. I licked all the way up his body and up to his neck.

Kurt rolled me over, scratching his nails down my back, causing me to scream. "Kurt."

Kurt laughed. "They won't come in. Relax."

Kurt then poured some lube on his fingers and started circling my hole, turning me on before sticking not one, not two but three fingers in me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside of me. He kissed my neck and breathed heavily into my ear, his warm breath leaving me with chills before he aligned himself and shoved his dick into my ass. He thrusted himself in and out causing me to hang onto the headboard tight, moaning. Whilst fucking me, he used his hand to play with my dick, which was definitely going to cause me to come. I stopped him by turning around and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too. Kurt, are you free Friday?"

"I should be. Why?"

"Don't make plans. We're going on a date."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking at me suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

I laughed evilly. "No, you shouldn't."

Little did Kurt know, I had something up my sleeve for Friday and it was going to be a night we'd never ever forget.

**That's the ending of Chapter 6! What does Mr Anderson have up his sleeve exactly? Find out in Chapter 7 - coming soon to a computer/laptop near you! :)**


End file.
